User talk:Chrismh
Merging Process Finished! Hi there, How are you? I am happy to announce you that I've successfully merged apeescape.wikia and sarugetchu.wikia. :D As of today, every apeescape.wikia link redirect here, and every apeescape.wikia content was deleted. I'm sure that we'll finally attract much more contributors and readers :) See you next time in the biggest database about Ape Escape, as of now! Sincerely, --Golden Spectertalk 21:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) New Message Hi there, What's up? It's been a long time ^_^ I've worked on the wiki, changed the main page and added "tons" of templates, pics and logos! Feel free to tell me your opinion about it. I hope it's not so childish. I still wasn't able to add a good background, even if we now have lot of renders (in .png) to use. I might try something soon, though. I've also promoted the wiki, but there wasn't any significant change since then xD This Wiki is currently not so popular among fans but I think that there is a special reason to this: Ape Escape Wiki (the other one) is the first one to appear on Google, and the most easy to reach. Thus, there is much more activites (or at least more than here xD). Do you think that we can now contact the Admin of ApeEscape Wiki in order to merge them (and, of course, keeping all of our work) and absorb it? People are just not aware of this wiki, unfortunately, and it's very hard to build a Wiki, wich so much informations to put into it, without help from other people. Besides, now my Wikia's skills increased a lot (so much that I've managed to build a local Wiki xD) so if you need something like templates, feel free to ask :p See you next time :) : I've added informations about our Wikia in ApeEscape.wikia, while being clear about how the merging process will be (so don't worry about it.). I guess we'll have to wait until the Admin will answer in order to know if a "merging" (or more an "absorbing" process, as I explained earlier) will be possible or not. Have a nice day. Golden Specter 21:50, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Golden Specter Conversation Let's continue here :P Thanks for making me an Admin, I really think we'll be able to get this wiki on the top, and why not to revitalize Ape Escape Franchise, or at least to have some new/ old fans here :) Oh, and you're very nice and friendly, so never underestimate yourself :) Ahah, and thanks for the compliment about my english, I try to improve it every day :) Video games help me a lot through this processus, as well as speaking to people who are fluent in english. I could also try to give you some french classes if you'll want to :P Here is 4 logos for the Wikia general logo (of course, it perfectly fit to the maximum resolution, which is 250*65). The first one include AE 1 Logo plus a "Wiki" similar font. The second, third and fourth one are some variations of the original Ape Escape logo used nowadays. I personaly prefer the Specter one, since it's the one which makes the logo less "childish" than with apes nor with stars. Every commentary will be, of course, appreciated :) Tell me if you like them or not! Ape Escape Logo1.png|Ape Escape 1 based Wikia Logo (Early Work) Ape Escape Logo V2.png|Ape Escape current Logo Wikia (Early Work) Ape Escape Logo v3.png|Ape Escape current logo Wikia without stars (Early Work) Ape Escape Logo v4.png|Ape Escape current logo Wikia: Specter version (Early Work) Here is the Favicon first propositions, which consist of 3 favicon (A monkey from AE1, Specter Coin and Specter.) Favicon1.png|Monkey Favicon (Early Version) Favicon3.png|Specter Coin (Early Version) Favicon2.png|Specter (Early Version) Thanks in advance Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ape Escape Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse